Mewberty
by xXPokeFictionXx
Summary: An alternate story to episode 6 of Star Vs The Forces Of Evil where Star goes through Mewberty. What would happen if instead of taking Oskar and his car into the sky, Star took Marco? This is the first fanfic I've ever uploaded, so I hope you like it! Please review, and advice is welcomed. I hope you all enjoy! Rated T for mild language.
1. Mewberty

It was just a typical day for me at school. At least, as typical as it can be with Star Butterfly around. We were walking over to our classroom as I noticed I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. I turned to see her staring at Oskar, her crush, as he played his keyboard guitar thing. "Mom don't tell me what to do, I don't have to listen to you!" He sang as he played. But, I wasn't paying attention to him, unlike Star.

"Star, time to go." I said simply. "You got some paint or something, right here." I added, poking the spot where a purple dot seemed to be on her forehead. Looking closer, I saw it wasn't a dot, but a perfectly shaped heart, similar to the ones on her cheeks.

She looked up at it, and pulled it right off her face. She then took a closer look at the mysterious heart. Her eyes seemed to widen a bit as she pulled it away from her face. "Marco, this is not paint." She said. I figured it was nothing important, just weird Star stuff.

Boy was I wrong.

"Well, looks like you got another heart." I remarked. "Quiet, Marco, this is serious!" I stopped smiling, now wondering what was wrong. "I think I'm going through.. Mewberty." She explained, as more purple hearts formed around her face.

She made a panicked noise and covered parts of her face with her hair.

"Weeeeeell, ooooooookay, uh, Mewberty! Heheh, that's.. nothing to be ashamed of! We have a similar thing here on Earth!" I explained awkwardly.

" _DON'T_ confuse this with your _earth_ things Marco! I'm from Mewni!" She exclaimed rather loudly. "Things are going to get really weird.." She lowered her voice down to a whisper. "You gotta keep me away from boys!" She said, desperately grabbing onto the straps of my backpack. _"Something tells me this isn't anything near normal.."_ I concluded, judging by the desperate and panicked tone in Star's voice.

"Wait a second.." She said in realization. _"Marco's a booooyyy…"_ She exclaimed, pupils turning into hearts and tilting her head to the side. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest and I did my best to hide the blush appearing on my face. Star's face exploded into more purple hearts.

"Hehehehe…" I awkwardly laughed as I escaped from Star's grip on my backpack. Her eyes returned to their regular, blue color as she was not in close proximity of me any longer, as I backed away a few steps.

"When you say things are going to get weird do you mean typical Star weird or, like, _destroy the school_ weird?" I asked, changing the subject, with a strong feeling that it would probably be the latter.

"Destroy the school."

 _Well. Today is going to be fun._

"That's what I was worried about." I lead Star away, not touching her and staying a few feet away. "Oh no oh no oh no… okayhere comes a boy, _you got this._ " She mumbled to herself. "You got this..-" She made a noise. "-avert your eyes, _avert your eyes!_ " She said while starting at a random guy. She inhaled sharply as a popping noise was made, caused by more hearts appearing on her face.

"Marco, I don't think this is such a good ideaaa-" She trailed off. I couldn't hear her footsteps so I turned to see her closely watching some poor dude sipping from the water fountain. Her eyes were hearts again. Hearts rapidly appeared on her face as she watched.

She put her finger in the way of the stream and he opened his brown eyes and looked at her, confused. The hearts had spread to the arm that was blocking the stream of water, I noticed. " _My turnnn!_ " She exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Woah, OK, let's go!" I said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her away.I didn't make it very far. Her arm suddenly turned completely purple up to her elbow, covered in hearts, as hearts _shot out of her fingertips and latched onto the nearest locker._ _"Oh no."_ I thought.

"Waaaaaahh!" We screamed in unison, me pointing to her arm as we looked to her arm, to each other, and back to her arm."AhhhhhhhhhAHHhhh!" We continued to scream as I found the source of the sudden hearts, my hand still holding her wrist. I let go and looked at it, seeing it completely covered in my magical friend's hearts.

Star pulled back, trying to detach her arm from the locker, but only succeeded in opening it and sliding inside. I quickly noted that this was NOT her locker.

".. I'm stuck." She said, snapping me out of looking at my hand in shock. "Uhh, let me help!" At this, she quickly shut herself in the locker.

"NO!-" She opened the door."-Your little boy hands are part of the problem!" She closed the door after that statement. I looked at my hands for a moment, deciding to brush my hand on my hoodie to brush off the hearts.

"Isn't there SOME way I can help? Maybe there's something in your book of spells that can stop this!" I tried, hoping I could help in some way. "Maybe.." She replied nervously. "I'll go home and get it!" I said, jogging away.

I stopped abruptly as I heard Star exclaim,"It's not at home!" I turned to the locker she was stuck in, noticing I hadn't gotten more than a few feet away, as she had stopped me quickly. "I gave it to Ferguson!" She continued.

"WHY?" I asked. "I lost a bet okay?! Do you wanna help me or not?" She replied, panicking. "Okay, but we gotta talk about that betting thing later!" I said, running in past the locker to get to Ferguson's Spanish classroom.

…

I ran through the halls after a conversation with the annoying blue man named Glossaryk and made my way back to the locker Star was trapped in. But, as I ran I noticed weird purple vines with hearts growing out of them all around me. I slowed my run to a walk as I observed my surroundings. I nearly tripped over a vine while walking backwards and decided to turn around. However, when I did, I saw a gaping hole where the locker Star was in used to be. The familiar purple hearts were piled at the bottom.

 _Oh no._

I walked forward to examine the crater more closely when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see the face of the poor dude who was at the water fountain staring at me, panic and fear written all over his face. He, and many other boys, were trapped in a cage of Star's hearts.

"Hey, you gotta get us out of here!" He pleaded. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I turned to find the source. Then I saw her.

Her skin was completely dark purple, and she had six arms and a pair of insect-like wings on her back. Her dress and boots had transformed, being mostly purple (Shocker!) now. Her headband has now been turned magenta, a pair of antenna with hearts at the end replacing her usual devil horns.

Her now light purple hair was styled differently and her eyes were completely white, glowing. Unlike when her eyes were hearts before and it was just her pupils, this time it was her entire eye, and she had no pupils.

Pretty much the only thing that was the same about her was her hearts that were on her cheeks. They hadn't changed a bit!

There was only one person who this could possibly be. _Star._

"Whaaat the? _Star?"_ I questioned. What had HAPPENED to her? My best friend was a flying boy-crazed insect! (Ironically reminding me of a butterfly.)

I watched as she tore off a locker door and started to make a cage for her new prisoner, the innocent boy who had screamed, out of her purple hearts that she now seemed to be able to shoot out of her fingertips at will.

"S-Star, you gotta get a hold of yourself!" I pleaded with her, but she seemed not to hear me. "You're scaring everyone!" I continued. She looked right at me this time. She then turned back to her target and shot his face with hearts, resulting in a small scream as she continued making the cage.

"I _said STOP!_ " I exclaimed, grabbing onto her wrist. She turned towards me, and stopped to look down at her wrist, where I had grabbed her. She looked back at me.

"Oh no, you've made a terrible mistake…!" Said the poor kid she kidnapped. He cowered in the corner of his locker prison. I quickly pulled back my hand, realizing that I made a huge mistake, remembering how she reacted last time I touched her.

She stared for a second before she wrapped my limbs in her surprisingly tough hearts, pinning my arms and legs to the lockers so I couldn't move. This took a surprisingly short time, and I couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't put me in a makeshift cage or wrapped me up more tightly and instead just pinned down my limbs.

She looked hard at my face for a second before giving me a huge smile. "Marco!" Oh no. She recognized me! I was shocked that she had sounded exactly the same as usual. I got a shudder down my spine at her voice.

She still smiled the same smile I had always remembered before she started going through Mewberty, and it was extremely creepy to see that expression on the creature Star had become. It was deadly silent.

I would have never expected what she did next.

She leaned in, arms spread out… _and she hugged me._ I was shocked, and couldn't help the fact my face had flushed a bit. _"What?!"_ My thoughts screaming at me. Suddenly, I heard a familiar Keyboard Guitar Thing playing. _Oskar._ Star moved back a bit and turned towards the source of the noise.

"Oskar…" She mumbled. She looked at me. Then back at towards Oskar's music. Then back to me. She then started to think. "Hmm.. Oskar or Marco?" She mumbled quietly. _"What?! She has a CRUSH on Oskar! Why isn't she immediately going to him?!"_ My thoughts raced.

"Mmm.. can't I have both?" She whined. I shivered at her words. "Mmm...Marco!" She smiled happily at her decision. "Wait what?!" I cried out in shock. _"WHY IS SHE CHOOSING ME OVER OSKAR?!"_

She gently peeled me off the locker and tied up my arms and legs so I couldn't move. She smiled at me and picked me up bridal style. She then flew into the air, higher than the clouds. I screamed in fear, wondering when Mewberty would end. She stopped when she heard me scream.

"Oh no, did Star scare Marco?" She asked, seeming almost legitimately concerned about my well being. I noticed the odd way she spoke, but it was the last thing on my mind. I was too busy fearing for my life to care. Suddenly I heard an odd beeping noise, and looked to see Glossaryk holding up one of his arms to show me his watch.

It was beeping because of the alarm he had set marking the end of Star's Mewberty. "Looks like Star's done with Mewberty." Glossaryk said, seemingly reading my mind. "Well, I hope you enjoy the ride down from here." He commented, teleporting away with a "Poof!" and a puff of smoke before I could ask what he meant.

I looked up at Star. She seemed to be in a daze, zoning out and staring into space. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes I saw Star. But not the insect version of Star that had soared into the sky with me in her arms, but my best friend.

Star was back to normal.

I barely had time to process that the hearts tying me up had loosened and blew away in the violent wind. I would have been happy to move my limbs again…

 _If me and my unconscious best friend weren't falling out of the sky at a high rated speed._

I screamed my whole decent until I, surprisingly, fell safely into the remarkably soft pile of Star's purple Mewberty hearts that were in front of the locker she was previously trapped in.

I looked up as the now pale purple hearts (that fell off when Star transformed but fell considerably slower than us) falling from the sky like snow. I looked back down at the magical princess that fell next to me, now opening her beautiful blue eyes.

She sat up and groaned in pain from what I would guess would be a headache.

" _STAR!_ " I cried out in relief and happiness as I gave her a hug. She hugged me back quickly. However, my hug with the princess from another dimension was interrupted by an odd buzzing noise.

Star pulled away from me. She pulled her hair off to the side and looked at her back. She made a noise in happiness and surprise. "Look, Marco! I got my Mewberty wings!" She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't block what she was trying to show me.

Sure enough, there were two, tiny, insect-like wings on her back. I smiled excitedly. "Does this mean you can fly?!" I asked, excited at the possibilities of my best friend flying around with me. You know, NOT while she's completely lost her mind.

"Let's test it out!" She exclaimed excitedly, grabbing my hand with no negative consequences. She then jumped, flying through the air with me.

For about 3 seconds.

Then we fell on the ground."Nope."

…

"So, do you remember what happened while you were going through Mewberty? Like, the part where you turned into an insane flying bug thing?" I asked. We were finally home, after getting Star's spellbook and my house keys back from Janna.

"Hmm, I remember bits and pieces." She replied, remembering what she could. "So, I kinda made this weird cocoon that I stayed in for a while, then I broke loose when a guy touched it. I flew around and kiiinda kidnapped a few people..-" She smiled sheepishly while explaining what she remembered.

"-OH! And then you came in and tried to stop me! And it was really cool! And then I tied you up.. sorry about that by the way." Star apologized.

"It's okay. What else do you remember?" I asked curiously. "Oh! Then I-" Star recalled what she remembered happening next and her face broke out into an intense blush. She swallowed hard before continuing. "Th-Then I recognized you and.. g-gave you a hug.. _for some reason_ … No clue why I did THAT..."

I blushed at this part too. She looked away before continuing. "And then I kinda just… took you away into the sky. Then I fell out of the sky and woke up.-" She suddenly smiled and got over her previous embarrassment and exclaimed happily,"- and THEN I got my Mewberty wings and we tried to fly, and you had to get your keys and my spell book from Janna and now we're here!" She finished her story.

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate!" I smiled widely, glad to see my best friend so happy again.

 **Author's Note**

 **Summary for those to lazy to read the whole thing:** _ **If you want me to continue this story please TELL ME SO in your review (if you leave one, please do btw). Otherwise I'm only doing one more chapter, where the ship really sets sail. Thanks for reading!**_

 **Full Version:** _ **And there's the end! Of this chapter! Yay! If you want me to continue this story please leave a review telling me so, and if not, well, don't mention wanting me to continue this. If people want me to keep writing this then I'll do that, if not I'll just write one more chapter. The part where Starco REALLY happens! Yay! Starco is my OTP.**_

 _ **Well, please be sure to leave a review please. If you don't think this story is good please tell me how to make it better, but don't be mean please. And like I said, make SURE that if you want me to continue this story SAY so specifically. Like, I'd hate for you to leave a review but forget to say you want more of this story and then I don't continue it! I, uh, don't expect this to be that popular. I'll probably get, like, two reviews. In other words, Your Review Matters!**_

 _ **I'll respond to them all in the Author's Note in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Well that's all, thanks for reading, bye! :D**_


	2. Bloodmoon Ball

_**Last time, on Mewberty: Star went through Mewberty and for some reason was strangely attached to Marco the whole time. Now, watch as the story continues to unfold after that strange event. I don't know, I'm just a weirdo, why am I even writing this? Enjoy the story!**_

After a few odd adventures with pixies that tried to eat Ferguson, Lobster Claws losing his job only to get re-hired, and of course therapy with Doctor Marco PhD, it was school time once again. And today we were greeted with a literal demon coming in and talking to Star about who knows what.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I just watched as Star started to push him out the door, saying more things I couldn't hear.

 _Oh great._

 _Who knows what's going on?!_

All I knew is that guy was a demon, and demons are bad right? So, I probably had to save Star from a bloodthirsty demon! _"Today is sure going to be fun.."_ I thought sarcastically.

Well, before saving my best friend from that demon guy, I'd have to finish class. It was almost over anyway, and I didn't feel like getting detention for skipping class.

…

After finally getting out of class, worried that Star was being ripped to shreds by a bloodthirsty demon all the while, I finally ran outside to see, what I thought was, the demon trying to lure Star in close enough to him with a cute pink bunny so he could, I don't know, rip her head off or something.

I honestly had no clue what was going on and just knew I had to protect Star.

 _So I ran up to the demon and karate chopped his hand off._

His hand fell off, a weird green ghostly trail with ghost skulls and ghost bones in it still connecting his arm and hand. He cried out in pain as the bunny and his hand fell to the ground.

"Back off demon!" I yelled angrily, pretty much convinced this guy had bad intentions. "Marco!" Star responded in surprise. I guess she wasn't expecting to see me here..

The demon growled angrily, still clutching his wrist in pain, and opened his three eyes, now glowing red in rage. "Oh no." Star said worriedly.

I watched as some guy, a HUMAN guy, grabbed the demon by his shoulders and made him walk in circles chanting,"Walk it out and talk it out." Trying to calm him down. It didn't seem to work.

"Uhh, you better run." Star softly warned, dragging me away with her for a few feet.

"No no no no, haha, no no ho, that's why I got my support system, I'm good! Got the angries out. Everything is-" He took a break to pet his bunny so fast it's fur fluffed up. "-Under control." He seemed to be panicking but gradually his tone got calmer and he stopped laughing nervously.

"Marco, don't karate him. This is.." Star sighed. "Tom." She finished. "Demon ex boyfriend Tom?" I asked, surprised. "Nice to, uh-" He grabbed my hand, that was still in the position to karate chop him in the face with his dismembered one, and shook my hand politely and awkwardly. "-Meet you, Marco." He greeted.

"Whaaaat is he doing here?" I asked, pulling my hand away. "He wants to take me to the bloodmoon ball." She explained quietly. My Safe Kid instincts kicking in, I couldn't help but warn her,"Star, never go with a predator to a second location."

"Look, I can see you're mad, you think I'm a total jerk, I get it. But, I have changed. Remember, I'm not the only one with horns."He pleaded calmly, pointing to Star's headband.

Something about this statement seemed to warm Star's heart as she smiled. But the moment was interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm dead?" A skeleton horse asked, seeming emotionally hurt. I made a threatening noise to communicate to Tom if he hurt Star I'd kick his demon butt, as I readied my karate chopping position.

"Look, no pressure. If you decide want to go, just toll this bell." Tom stepped into his carriage and it erupted into flames. "Oops, heheh, almost forgot the little hammer!" He poked his head through the flames and handed Star a tiny hammer to toll the bell with. "I hope I see you there." He added, finally leaving.

…

After trying and failing to convince Star not to go to the Bloodmoon Ball, I just decided to chill in Star's room, listening to music and eating chips.

"I'm going to have my OWN Bloodmoon Ball. In Star's bedroom, where it's always fun.." I said to myself sarcastically. I looked up at the red crescent moon, before doing what I was up to before: staring at Star's bedroom wall.

"Blood Moon tonight." I heard a voice say. My eyes widened as I looked around, my gaze falling on a portrait of a sailor suspiciously. After a few seconds I decided to turn my attention back to Star's wall.

"The moon of loverrrrrs…." The same voice inquired. I stood up and looked straight at the portrait, mouth agape and almost certain that the old sailor said it. This was STAR'S room after all, the portrait could be magic or something.

I stared a few more seconds before looking around the room before my gaze fell on the bell and hammer.

…

As I looked around for Star at the Bloodmoon Ball, I finally found her staring at a skylight with the moon perfectly in the center, walking over to it. I tried to call out to her, but she didn't hear me.

I chased after her, grabbing her hand and suddenly a red skylight was upon us, ballroom music playing in the background.

I decided to dance with her.

She seemed completely enchanted as we danced, the Bloodmoon's spotlight never leaving us. She smiled softly after getting over her initial shock.

"Star?" I asked softly. "How did you know my name..?" She asked dreamily, still completely enchanted with me. I remembered the mask I was wearing and broke out into a huge grin.

"It's me, Marco!" I whispered loudly, lifting my mask for a second to show Star. She went from enchanted to shocked as soon as she saw my face.

She gasped in surprise. "Marco? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Let's get out of here, this place is the worst."

Suddenly I heard Tom shout in complete and pure rage as he pushed me out of the spotlight. "That dance was meant _FOR ME_!"

"Psh, no it wasn't. I wouldn't dance with you under the spotlight if it merges our souls!" Star said, seemingly unaffected by her Ex's fit of rage.

"Then why did you dance with _HIM_?!" He asked, still shouting and eyes glowing red again. "Cuz he's fun to dance with." She replied simply. He looked about ready to kill someone, and that's what he tried to do next.

Just before he cast his demon magic and killed me, Star froze him, completely unamused. She used her magic to put a, "Zero days anger free" pin on his tux.

"Let's go, Marco." She said, blankly. I quickly followed her to the elevator out of the underworld.

…

Star quickly thanked the demon that had carried us back up to the surface and hopped off the carriage, groaning in frustration. "So infuriating!" She ranted to herself.

"I have to say it, but I _warned_ you about Tom." I said, shrugging.

"No, _you! YOU'RE_ infuriating!" She turned towards me angrily.

I was confused. What had I done wrong? "Me? I was just trying to he-"

"You don't trust me to do things by myself!" She interrupted. "I'm fourteen! I can handle a demon." She sighed, uspest, and walked past me to lean over her balcony rail.

"I know you're trying to look out for me, but you have to let me figure out things on my own. I don't need a hero! I need a friend." She said sadly.

Realization sank in that she was completely right. I frowned guiltily. I walked over to lean on the balcony, next to Star. I sighed, and took off my skeleton mask.

"You're right. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry I ruined your night." I apologized. She turned around to face the same direction I was. _"Weeeell_ , it wasn't a _total_ disaster. Now I know you can dance." She said, stealing the sombrero off my head.

We looked at each other for a moment. Then we saw my awful hair. "Heh, hat hair!" We said in unison.

"Woah, we both said...The same thing!... Okay, stop that." We said, in unison again. We both eeped, covering our mouths and Star grabbed her wand and pointed it at me. We stood silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Well that was new!" She exclaimed cheerily.

"Yeah, weird." I replied, smiling. "Now, go make me some nachos!" She ordered.

"...Okay."

…

In the end, we had tons of fun, just chatting, eating my awesome nachos, and stargazing. "I'm having ton of fun, thanks Marco!" Star chirped. "No problem, I am too!" I smiled brightly at my magical friend, face slightly blushing for no apparent reason.

Me and Star stayed like that for the rest of the night. Luckily, there was no school tomorrow, so we didn't need to worry about it. But, I kept feeling this odd emotion I couldn't identify. Well, I'd figure that out later.

For now, I was preoccupied with hanging out with a magical princess from another dimension.

 **Author's Note**

 _ **Thanks so much for reading my story guys! I appreciate your support so much! However, I'm still new at this so leave your feedback in a helpful review! Special shout-out to my first ever reviewer Guest Sorta! Thanks to her and her alone (No one else reviewed :P), I am continuing this fic beyond two measly chapters! YAAAY!**_

 _ **Also, since I'm a noob at this, can you all tell me what the symbols at the bottom mean? What do the hearts stand for? What do the bookmark looking things stand for? I don't know! First uploaded fic, remember? I'm a noob.. anywho please review and thanks for following my story! Bye!**_ **:D**

 **UPDATE: I haven't figured out what means what just yet, but I now know how to see how many favorites and follows my story has, so it doesn't matter. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. If I did, the writing quality would be a hell of a lot better as I'd be a professional writer, so yeah.. :/**


	3. Saint Olga's (Part One)

**Author's Note:** _ **Heeeeeey guys! The next chapter of Mewberty is finally out, and I will have a chance to properly thank my supporters! I can't believe how POPULAR this got! SQUEEE! I HAVE FANS! 12 FAVORITES AND 14 FOLLOWERS?! OH MY GOODNESS! I am SO proud of myself, people actually ENJOY my first story! To the point where they like it so much they followed and FAVORITED it! Well, I'm rambling, it's just, I can't believe people enjoy what I write! Well, time for the newest chapter of Mewberty, I sincerely hope you all enjoy! :)**_

 **Last Time:** _ **Star and Marco went to the Bloodmoon Ball, only to end up accidently bounding their souls for all eternity or whatever. They didn't really care, they were too distracted by Star's jealous demon ex boyfriend Tom attempting to murder Marco to pay attention to the exact details of the sacred "moon of lover's" rules and stuff.. OH! And they had some of Marco's Super Awesome Nachos and forgot to sleep.**_

 _ **NOW ONTO THE STORY!**_

Mewberty, Chapter 3: Saint Olga's

"I just called cuz I have to say, happy birthday on your birthday day! Happy birthday on your birthday day!" I sang to my good friend Princess Pony Head over the magical mirror that had become our only way to contact one another since she was imprisoned in Saint Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses. I internally screamed at the name.

"Aaannnd, there's a special delivery coming right your way!" I reached over and grabbed the cupcakes I had prepared for my bestie, showing her through the screen. "Your favorite!" She made a noise of awe observing the cupcakes I had made her.

"Only the best for the best bestie a best bestie could have!" I smiled enthusiastically. "Oh my goodness! Thank you so much, B-Fly!" She excitedly said before clearing her throat and saying plainly," I mean, a princess such as myself could never indulge in such confections. But, would you please donate them to the starving Bartindles of Golossamore on my behalf?"

I blinked in confusion. "Did you bump your unihorn again?"

"GIRL, you know we can't receive packages here at Saint Olga's School For Wayward Princesses!" She said, lowering her voice to a whisper. I screamed and ran at the mention of the horrifying place and hid in a treasure chest, screaming frantically and terrified as I did so.

"B-Fly?" Pony Head asked in a concerned tone. I got out of the chest and carefully moved around the figure kicking under my rug. Whatever it was, it had a good sense of style, it had my awesome boots! "I can't stand to even hear the NAME of that place!" I told her, terrified.

"Oh please, you gots to be chill, B-Fly! I'M the one doing hard time here." Pony Head said. "I know, but if you weren't there we could totally party it up!" I began to rant about all the super amazing fun we could have. "Rainbow tea at the dowager room, sliding down the twisty slopes of Zala Mountain, and dancing all night long at the bounce lounge!"

"Oh, heck yeah girl! That would be the best birthday day ever! Boom!" She responded giddily. But before I could continue, I heard a familiar and oddly terrifying creak of a door opening. A door at _Saint Olga's._

Pony Head gasped. "Oh no, I expressed my individuality publicly and showed emotion! _And that's my THIRD STRIKE._ " I watched in horror, knowing EXACTLY what this meant for my dear friend.

"OH _NO NO NO NO_ _ **NO! THEY'RE TAKING ME TO THE SOLITARY CONFINEMENT CHAMBER!**_ " I watched helplessly as my best friend was taken away by a horrible guard to have, well, quite honestly, the _WORST birthday day of her life!_ And it was _all MY fault!_

"PONY HEAD! Oh no, you don't deserve this!" I cried out in agony, knowing that my poor friend going off to be tortured (mentally) into becoming a soulless emotionless husk of what she once was, or in _THEIR_ terms, a proper princess. I shivered. This was terrifying, and it was all because of me..

"Ready to take out life's frustrations on some ill intentioned monsters?" Marco came into the room, asking his question with sheer excitement in his voice. I, however, was still super upset over what happened to Pony Head. She could very well NEVER EVER be the same EVER again after this!

I sobbed loudly. "Oh no, this is TERRIBLE! Best friends don't let each other have bad birthday days! And _Pony Head_ is having the _worst_ one ever!"I pulled out a tissue from my wand, blowing my nose depressedly.

"Pony Head? Eh, I'm out of here." He said, remembering his personally less-than-pleasant memories of my best bestie (Besides him of course). "Marco, we have to break her out of that _prison!_ " I begged, hoping he would help. Even if he didn't though, I'd still need to go, for my friend. I just knew it'd be 20 times easier to have someone to help me that isn't as horrified of Saint Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses as I am. Especially Marco, with his awesome karate skills!

He seemed to realize something. "Ahh, a _breakout!_ Why didn't you say so?" I practically exploded into sunshine and rainbows, knowing Marco was going to help me."Wait, isn't Saint O's-" I cut him off by screaming in absolute horror. I went and hid again.

"Uhh, we haven't even left yet.." I went out from behind the coat rack I was behind. "Sorry." What is THAT?! Under your rug?!" He yelped, probably assuming that was me until I came out of my hiding place. "I have NO idea, but I do know one thing. Never EVER step on it." I warned him nervously. "WHAT?! Okay, nevermind, I don't want to know." He changed the subject. Let's get back to that breakout thing." My smile left me.

"But Marco, no one's EVER escaped from there.." I warned him. "I'VE seen every prison escape movie made, and we only need 3 things." He explained simply, reaching into one of the cabinets in my room to find something.

"Patience, brains, and the ever famous…" He pulled the item out of the cabinet. "Bobby pin." He finished, smiling. "OR, we use my dimensional scissors to go straight to her cell and get her the heck out of there!" We agreed my plan was the better and simpler one. Still, Marco decided to bring my Bobby Pin just in case.

…

 _ **(Point of view switch)**_

"Uhh, this isn't Pony Head's cell." I told the magical princess as I stepped through the portal. "Huh.. Usually I'm pretty accurate with these things." We were interrupted by another portal hastily opening, and to warnicorns swiftly taking a carriage somewhere. We yelped and quickly ran to the side so we didn't get run over, and luckily, neither of us did.

"I have a feeling that carriage is going to lead us straight where we need to go.." I said, careful not to mention the exact name of the prison-like school in fear of Star's screams giving us away. We followed the carriage and found the school.

We watched as a few princesses stepped out of the carriage. A man welcomed them. "Ah, yes, the newbies have arrived. Welcome to Saint Olga's School For Wayward Princesses!" Lightning creepily and clichely flashed over the school.

Star screamed loudly, although somehow not blowing our cover, and hid behind the rock we were spying from. "New arrivals? If we could just blend in somehow, we could sneak in, unnoticed. All we need is a-" I was in the middle of planning when Star cast her spell.

"RADIANT SHADOW TRANSFORM!" I watched as she happily did a transformation that I swear parodied Sailor Moon. Theme music even played in the background. As she finished, I saw she was now dressed in an eyepatch with a viking horns and frankly looked super cool.

"Woah.. do me, do me!" I said excitedly, hoping I'd look as awesome as Star, momentarily forgetting I was dressing up _as a girl._ "Radiant Shadow Transform!" She loudly whispered, much quieter this time, as she tapped my head with her magical wand.

A few seconds of the music played, much less than Star's, and I was instantly put into my disguise without a transformation sequence like Star had. To my disappointment, I was in a cliche puffy pink princess dress with a long ponytail. "You couldn't turn me into one of those guards, with the cool masks?" I immediately thought of an alternative to try and avoid looking like a freaking princess.

And not an awesome one like Star, but a super cliche girly one at that.

"I don't know, pink is _definitely_ your color!" I sighed, annoyed and embarrassed, and decided we had no time to argue, and that we needed to sneak in now.

We snuck behind the warnicorn carriage and waited for an opportunity. "Single file, Miss Heignos is eager to start the reformation process." The man from before told the wayward princesses. We snuck into the line and walked inside. Star quietly squeaked in horror. It WAS pretty creepy..

"Marco…" She clung to my arm, terrified. "TRY not to blow our cover.." I cautiously told her. The gate behind us closed.

…

"Don't allow your noble lineage to be thrown away! Here at the trident trusted Saint Olga's.(Saint Olga's) We have a plethora of fool proof security measures! No dimensional scissors, no magic, no BOYS! (School…) And etiquette of the main focus for.. (For…) Your troubled wayward princess! (Wayward princesses…) We turn undisciplined behavior into perfection! (Perfection..) That free thinking one-in-a-million _brat_ will be turned into a one of a million rubber stamp that your bloodline can count on!"

We watched an ad for Saint Olga's play, a man narrating it with a woman whispering in the background. Some princesses looked angry, like myself (Not that I was a princess), while others like Star were nervous and sweating buckets.

"Every one of you is here for a reason.." The headmaster Miss Heighnos spoke. She walked in front of the line of princesses. "Too WILD, too OPINIONATED..." She walked up to a nervous princess blowing bubble gum and popped it. "Too _BUBBLY._ " She continued walking down the line. "As part of a noble lineage you don't have the _luxury_ of being an individual. So by the time I'm done with you you'll all be _fixed._ " She was next to Star now and the magical princess I had come to know shied away, completely and utterly _terrified_. "Every last one of you. Whether you're from Pixtopia, or _Mewni._ "

The headmaster touched one of the hearts on Star's face, and the area around her touch turned blue and cracked. Star made a quiet and horrified noise, shying away more. I acknowledged just how hard it must be for her not to be screaming right now. The woman finally walked away from my poor friend. Star covered the spot Miss Heighnos touched with her hands.

"And don't even _think_ about escaping." The scary woman walked over and confiscated a pair of dimensional scissors from a two-headed princess. " _These_ are useless, we have a tramophidian crystal in tower three, no rift can sustain itself within our walls. So you may as well cough up the scissors you smuggled in."

While some princesses looked annoyed, while others looked hopeless and terrified, most of them dropped their pairs of dimensional scissors on the ground. Star watched curiously, but then realized something and lost hope as well.

"It's totally hopeless.." She said, about to drop her scissors. However, I stopped her. "When we get Pony Head and disable that crystal thing, those are our ticket out of here." I explained, whispering. "And that concludes our orientation, I am confident you will all become _perfect_ princesses. _One way or another._ " The headmaster walked away, smiling.

"Now to get everyone checked in, so we can start sucking the individuality out of you." The man said, walking off somewhere, clipboard in hand. I quickly thought of a distraction, so me and Star could explore a bit. "I hear that the first person to get checked in gets her own room!" I said, in the girliest voice I could muster.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **Short Version For All The Lazy Butts:** _ **Sorry this chapter took so long! Sorry this episode is a two parter. Thanks for the support, and please review your criticisms and thoughts on my story!**_

 **Regular Version:** _ **Heya guys, so sorry that this chapter took so long to do! I got all self conscious, and lazy, and I just didn't feel like writing. So, uh, I hope this makes up for that! Sorry that this episode is going to be a two-parter, but that's just how things are turning out. Sorry fellas.. And thank you so SO MUCH for your support! To everyone that reviewed, thank you especially, you all really helped me out! I loved seeing that people liked my story, and I appreciate you all. By the way, I write the short version of these Author's Notes after the long version. Just wanted to let you all know, no clue why! XD**_

 **Review Responses!**

 **Guest Sorta (Review To Chapter 1):** **CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE!**

 **Me:** _ **I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!**_

 **Guest Sorta (Review To Chapter 2):** ***VERY FEMALE HUMAN THANK YOU VERY MUCH***

 **You're welcome! And I have no idea what the hearts at the bottom are, I mostly just read the fics. That's why I'm *sorta* a guest.**

 **Me:** _ **Yeah, heheh *Awkward laugh* Sorry about that. For those who don't know, I kinda misgendered Guest Sorta in the Author's Note at the end of chapter 2.. However, I edited it and stuff so it's not wrong anymore.. Thanks for not being triggered because I misgendered you Guest Sorta! YOU'RE THE BEST! And I now know that the hearts at the bottom are favorites and the bookmark looking things are followers. Reffering to the app. I use that more than the website. So yeah, info for all you cool new authors out there!**_

 **TheEngineer7629 (Review To Chapter 1):** **Nice start. This one difference could really affect the characters and diffinatly worth continuing. I'm look forward to more.**

 **Me:** _ **Aww, thanks! :3**_

 _ **That's what I'll try to do..**_

 **xXPokeFictionXx (Review to Chapter 2):**

 _ **Alright, so the bookmark looking things are follows and hearts are favorites... YAY I'M LEARNING! :D**_

 **Me:** _ **YAY I'M LEARNING! (xXPokeFictionXx is me… god I picked a horrible username.)**_

 **Nameless (Review to Chapter 1):** _ **I think you should. with how you ended seem like you have a few secrets that could come from the Mewberty and have it continue something of your own in to other eps.**_

 **Me:** _ **Thanks, I'll try! Mewberty was one of my favorite episodes and I wanted to give it some appreciation! :)**_

 **Someone(Review to Chapter 1):** _ **I like that the begining looked like in the show but your own version of all of this would be even better . Well will be very happy if you dcide to continue this and I will wait for the next chapters . I AM WAITING TO SEE YOUR TRUE TALENT !**_

 **Me:** _ **Thanks, I really hope I don't let anyone down. :D**_

 **xXPokeFictionXx(Review to Chapter 2):** _ **Uhh, guys? I notice a lot of you are commenting on chapter one, there's a second chapter though.. is there a problem? Are you unable to read chapter 2? And I am continuing the story, thanks to Guest Sorta! Thanks, Guest Sorta! So, uh, PM me if there is a problem with chapter 2.**_

 **Me:** _ **Yeah, like, seriously… AND THANKS GUEST SORTA! :D**_

 **theNonCommisionedWriter(Review to Chapter 2) :** _ **Story's simple yet cute. Keep up the awesome work! :)**_

 **Me:** _ **THANK YOU! I've read your stories, before I wrote this. Gotta say, I absolutely LOVE After a Long Day! No spoilers, but it was HILARIOUS! Thanks for reviewing, you made me fangirl like a fangirling fangirl! XD :D**_

 _ **Well, that's all the reviews, so BYE! :D**_


	4. Saint Olga's (Part 2)

_**Hey guys! I'M ACTUALLY BACK! I'M NOT DEAD AND NEITHER IS THIS STORY! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this, I just have another story that's a lot more fun to write. On the bright side, my writing skills are a lot better now I think! Well, I know! I've improved a lot so you're in for a treat!**_

 _ **So, enjoy! By the way we won't be using POVs anymore! It's hard to explain, but you'll see soon. I like this style of writing a lot better myself. I hope you all like this… Shout out to the Fueled By Nightmares and The Non Commissioned Writer btw! (SORRY IF I GOT THE USERNAME WRONG D:)**_

 _ **Warning (?): There is a scene in this chapter heavily inspired by Undertale. Sorry not sorry.**_

 _ **Last Time: Our Heroes went to Saint Olga's to save Pony Head. That's it. Dang, author, you're getting lazy!**_

 **Chapter 4: Saint Olga's (Part 2)**

Marco's distraction worked, as most of the princesses immediately ran to get checked in, and the guards ran after them to maintain an orderly line. "This place isn't what I thought it wo-" Star started, but Marco cut her off because a guard was coming. Star silently shrieked in horror, remembering once again just where exactly she was.

The guard passed without noticing the princess and the "princess" hiding behind the vase. "Breaking out Pony Head is going to be a breeze." He told Star, knowing if it was that easy to sneak past one guard it wouldn't be that hard to sneak past all the others.

"It's just a high surveillance prison school!" He said, not knowing yet of the true horrors of Saint Olga's. Star once again internally screamed. "No, Marco, it's worse than I imagined.." She told him, pointing to a room where a princess was being forced to sing and get along with all the animals. "You know the kind of girls that get sent here. They could totally benefit from this." He said, trying to be an optimist, not knowing how bad it really was.

Little did they know, the princess singing was the same one who tried to steal Star's face.

They ran through the halls and peaked through the bars on a door. They looked inside one of the princess's new bedrooms. "You know, this place has some seriously luxurious rooms!" Marco commented. Star was horrified at how easily Marco was able to miss the big picture that this place was horrible. " _HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"_ She asked him, seriously starting to worry for her best friend's mental health.

"Come on, look at the intricate floral orientation on that vanity, the rich mahogany of the canopy bed!" Marco told her, using plenty of big words she didn't understand. "And there's enough velvet on that bedspread for me to swim in!"

"Don't you see what's going on here?" Star asked, honestly surprised he wasn't noticing it. "Dancing?" He asked, referring to the princess that was in the room, dancing. Little did he know, she was probably dancing against her will. "Uhg, come on, let's just find Pony Head and get out of here." Star told him, secretly concerned he might be brainwashed by the evil place.

"There she is!" Marco called to her. The princess ran over to him. "Okay, let's just blow down the door so we can get the heck out of here!" Star held up her wand, radiating with pink energy.

"No, we've got to do this quiety, without drawing any attention." Marco explained, knowing a magic blast would get them caught. They quietly came in.

"I just came cuz I have to say, happy birthday on your birthday day!" Star suddenly burst into song, however Marco quickly quieted her. " _Do you want to get us caught?!_ " He whispered, concerned for their safety. "Sorry.." She apologized. "Hey, Pony Head!" She tried to get the other princess's attention. It seemed to not work. "Hey, it's us! We're here to break you out, so we can party!"

This time, Pony Head turned around.

It was honestly probably the most horrifying thing Star ever saw.

She hadn't noticed it before, since all she could see was Pony Head's silhouette, but Pony Head's hair was in a neat, _perfect_ braid. Her lips coated in neat, _perfect_ lipstick and blush, done just right. Her eyes, _perfect_ and shining in the dark, just as a princess's eyes should be. But the color wasn't the same. No, her once bright, _alive_ eyes were gray, dark. Like her soul. She was dead inside. _They stole away her individuality. They got her._

Star let out a startled gasp.

"My deepest apologizes, but I must decline, as partying is for the unrefined." The unicorn head spoke, in her new, dead, _perfect_ voice. "I got this." Marco told her, not seeing yet the seriousness of the situation.

"Hey _Pointy_ Head, it's Earth Turd!" He said, gesturing to himself, thinking she'd snap out of the weird phase easily at that. "Such language belongs in the gutters of Golasamore." She said unnaturally monotonously, giggling a forced, fake laugh. _Her_ laugh. The one that she could very possibly have forever because of this school. The one way to express the scrap of joy she had left in her dead soul, as smiling wasn't an option. For she was already forced to wear a constant, wide, _fake, perfect_ smile.

"Huh. I thought that would've worked." Marco said, slightly disappointed and confused, still blind to the terrors that was this new Pony Head. Star let out another nervous, fearful gasp.

She walked over to Pony Head quickly and started shaking her roughly. "SNAP OUT OF IT, PONY HEAD. _SNAP OUT OF IT!"_ Star told the shell of a princess desperately.

She merely laughed and said,"Would you care for some crumpets?"

Star shuddered helplessly. She turned to the disguised boy. "You see Marco THIS is what they do to you here!"

"Relax! Once we disable that crystal thing and get out of here, we can get her back to normal!" He told the frantic princess. He then started grabbing seemingly random objects from around the room. "What are you doing?" Star asked as he picked up an empty teapot.

"I saw this in a prison movie, "Escape From Jail Mountain". Trust me, this'll save our hides, just like it saved Hank Innocent."

So, after setting Marco's plan into action, they dashed away to escape, Pony Head calling the guards all the while until Star covered her mouth. They ran into a room.

It was filled with princesses, all at tables with teacups. Expressions still and unmoving, change being needless as they were already _perfect_ (Star shuddered in disgust at what was currently happening), they held their pinkies out, repeating a single phrase and taking a sip.

"Keep your pinkies at ninety degrees. More tea please." The all said in monotone sync, eyes cold and filled with pain.

"This is worse than my worst nightmare." Star said horrified. "Yeah, I see what you mean." Said Marco, finally understanding. Nothing was anything but _perfect_ here, even something as small as drinking tea.

Pony Head started to say it too, as if on instinct. "Keep your pinkies at ninety degrees.." Star was a bit startled. "Why are you saying that you don't even HAVE pinkies!?" She asked, panicked. Marco looked behind him and saw the guards coming, and pulled the princesses under a nearby table.

"He's right on us! Should I blast him?" Star asked. "No, that'll only increase the heat on us." Marco responded. "We need some kind of distraction.." He concluded. "Well they are not getting MY individuality." Star said, preparing to hide under a different table, and blast anything that tries to stop her.

"That's it!" Marco gasped, getting an idea. It was the only one he had, so he'd have to try it. He'd either make history here, or become a monotone shell trying. He stood up and snatched a teacup from the nearest princess.

"It's not criminal, to be an individual!" He yelled, throwing the teacup across the room and hitting a guard. "Come on! It's not criminal, to be an individual!" He yelled out, desperately trying to start a chant.

And it likely wouldn't have worked, if not for a brave pixtopian princess. "It's not criminal, to be an individual!" Her squeaky, high voice cried out, hurling the teacup that was bigger than her at the nearest guard.

Other princesses immediately joined in, sick of this treatment and no longer apprehensive of their punishment, and inspired by the pixtopian princess and the brown haired girl, they chanted the new chant and threw the teacups.

Marco and Star ran, with Star carrying Pony Head. "Haha, he got scolded!" The unicorn head chuckled monotonously at the guards' expense. "She's laughing at an authority figure! I think the real Pony Head is still in there!" Star gleefully exclaimed.

Star's joy was cut of by a mass amount of guards, forcing them to run faster. They fled behind a door and the duo quickly barricaded it. "Quick, find a place to hide!" Marco told Star.

Meanwhile, the other princesses were locked away, and had just fell for the makeshift Pony Head Marco had created.

…

Marco and Star dashed into a corridor, Ms. Heinous close behind with a guard and a vicious 3 headed dog. Unfortunately for them, they'd reached a dead end, with nothing but a laundry chute as an escape route. They'd have to take the chute then, Marco decided.

He opened it and Star hurled herself inside quickly. Marco hopped in too, or at least tried. But he got stuck. "My poofy dress won't fit!" He exclaimed. Star looked up, only to see her friend, stuck, and getting further and further away from her as she made her descent. "MARCO!" She cried out in agony, as she watched him get dragged away by a pair of uniformed arms. She tumbled onto the floor, off of a pile of laundry she landed on.

"Marco! You gotta help me save him, I can't do this without him!" She desperately told Pony Head. Pony Head looked liked she was contemplating it for a moment, before she shook her head to snap herself out of it. "A princess who misbehaves will be saved.. In the solitary confinement chamber!" She said after a moment.

"Why can't you remember who you are?" Star asked, mostly to herself as the reality sunk in that talking to Pony Head was pointless right now.

"So this is how it ends. On a cold checkered floor, by a pile of soiled linens, wearing an eyepatch." Star said numbly, losing what little hope she had that she would escape.

" _But it's not ending for Marco."_ She thought guiltily, knowing he likely had a worser fate. She looked to the side, only to see a poster. She read the words aloud. "Embrace a princess mentality, wash away your individuality?" She was outraged.

"Embrace THIS!" She screeched, grabbing a nearby stool and hitting it against the poster. It did nothing, so she tried again and again. But she couldn't take it anymore, and simply dropped the stool and cried.

Because of a stupid decision she'd made to make Marco wear a stupid puffy pink princess dress instead of changing his disguise, he was enduring the worst kind of torture as she cried. _"This is all my fault…"_ Star thought guiltily, crying harder.

Meanwhile, Pony Head watched. Star wasn't perfect. Her crying wasn't subtle. It wasn't like in the movies, where a single teardrop would slide silently down her face. She cried noisily, sobs racking her body, tears streaming down her face. But people dealt with worse every day, she couldn't stop and comfort everyone who suffered. So, Pony Head shouldn't care, right? She seemed merely a peasant, though being royalty technically, whilst Pony Head was perfect.

I shouldn't care, thought her perfected, broken self. But there was a stir inside her, that caused her eyes to widen and herself to float closer to comfort the distraught princess. A stir, so familiar yet so seemingly distant, fighting inside her. What was it?

Whatever it was it was deep, resonating within her almost broken soul, crying out. Suddenly, she realizes. She silently says their name, as if it were a foreign word, although she'd known it all her life. The force strengthens.

A part of her tries to resist, she shouldn't. It's not elegant, or beautiful, or _perfect._ The word seems laced with venom, as if being perfect.. Isn't right? The force fights harder. Her broken self looks to the poster. The fighting spirit within, her perfectly imperfect looks to Star.

She pulls herself closer to the poster, but it's too late. She looks to Star, and hears a tear. A shiver runs down her spine. There's no fighting it, she's not the school's puppet anymore. She is an individual. This is what she wanted, what she needed. She just didn't realize it. With a laugh, a truly joy filled laugh, she ripped the poster again. And again. And again.

Star heard something. Laughter. Maniacal, insane, such _joyful_ laughter. Such familiar laughter. She turned to see Pony Head, tearing up the poster, fighting against what once controlled her. In a moment, what was once a perfect shell of a princess turned into a vibrant, free spirited, wild friend of hers.

As the stupid bow in her hair fell out to release her flowing mane and the unfamiliar gleam in her cold gray eyes disappeared to show instead familiar blue, and stars she couldn't mistake for any other pair of eyes. Pony Head, her best friend, had returned to her.

"Pony Head?! Your back!" Star cried out in relief, wiping away her tears and hugging her friend. "You know it! Let's go destroy something else, I don't even care what it is!" Pony Head told her, eager to destroy her former prison.

Then they heard the scream. Star shuddered.

"Hold up, I recognize that girly scream anywhere! That's EARTH TURD!" Pony Head exclaimed. "Yep, Heinous got him.." Star told the pony head sadly. "Well what are we waiting for? Isn't he your best bestie?" Pony Head asked, excited to be part of a jail break.

"YEAH! COME ON!" Star said, grabbing Pony Head and running to wherever Marco was without another thought.

…

In only another minute, Star was turning the headset Marco was forced to wear into a giant moth and dragging the boy away with Pony Head. They passed by a cell with a princess, still tapping an empty teacup against the bars and chanting,"It's not criminal, to be an individual!"

"Wow! You sure worked some turd magic on these girls, They are in it!" Pony Head said amazed. "You really started something." Star added.

"My work here is not done yet." He told them quietly. "My fellow wayward sisters, I'll show you the way! They want you to be a rubber stamp princess.. Well I say we stamp on them!"

A moment and a blast of magic later, a swarm of rebelling princesses were stampeding out of the door of Saint Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses. "There's the tower!" Marco told Star, so she knew what to destroy first.

As the princesses got into a brawl around them, Star cast a spell and destroyed an entire tower, where the crystal was located. "Looks like that did the job!" Marco told the princess, moving her and Pony Head out of the way.

"Let's get out of here-Woah." Star said, cutting herself off after seeing something. The group turned around and were in amazement. Magical rainbow beams fired from the crystal, music was playing, and people danced and fought any guards who sought to ruin their fun.

"Welp, time's wasting! If we hurry we can still catch DJ Jump Jump at the bounce lounge!" Star told Pony Head and Marco, obviously trying to just get away from Saint O's. "Girl, I ain't goin' nowhere! The bounce lounge ain't got nothing on this party!" Pony Head told her.

"But.. It's your birthday day!" Star told her, thinking that Pony Head would want to get away after all the trauma that took place here. But Pony Head knew this place would never be the same.

"And you gave me the best gift ever! And it's called "Getting me my groove back"! Look at me! It's back!" Pony Head smiled. The two friends hugged happily.

A guard tried to take Marco and they immediately knocked him unconscious. "So you want to stay here?" Star asked, mostly happy her friend didn't seem to have PTSD.

"Oooh, I gotta! I can't let what happened to me happen to anyone else! Right, Princess Turdina?" Pony Head asked, turning to Marco. "Get ON with your bad self my wayward sister!"

"Yeah! I'm going to go buy some of those weird masks on the guards' faces!" Pony Head told the group excitedly, and floated off. "Buy one for me!" Marco called after her.

"Okay Marco, I conquered my biggest fear and grew as a person, yada yada yada, now let's get out of here and never come back!" Star told the boy, likely not really meaning what she said and just was panicking, and dragged him through the portal she'd opened with her dimensional scissors.

Little did they know, meanwhile Miss Heinous had made a vow to herself to get vengeance on the two, and had also finally found the word annihilate.

…

 _Marco looked around. It was pitch black, and there was nothing but darkness. Then he heard a noise, and followed it. He saw a light in the distance, and got closer until.._

 _He opened his eyes. There, in front of him, in all her glory, was Star. But not just any, typical Star. Mewberty Star, flapping her wings, creating the buzz he was moving towards and hovering a few inches off the ground._

" _Marco!" She smiled, as if she'd been expecting him. She landed, and her wings drooped and her expression shifted into that of a sad smile. "I was so worried about you today.." She told him. And then there was a quick hug, only lasting a second or two. She pulled away. Before Marco could respond, she flapped her wings and quickly flew over to a.. piano?_

 _Then, with all six of her arms, his friend played the piano. It was a happy tune, cheery and bright. But it only lasted a minute or so before it ended. Then, she turned around and smiled. "Goodbye, see you later!"_

 _Gentle light from the Blood Moon shined in his face._

Marco woke up from the strange dream.

 **Short Version:** _**Sorry it took so long, I had fun, there's actually plot in this, yay. No review responses this time. And shout-out to The Non Commissioned Writer, Fueled By Nightmares, and Guest Sorta. Insert Rick Roll here, bye. Dead memes for the win.**_

 **Long** _ **Version:**_ _ **AND THAT'S THE END! OH MY GOSH! Like I said, I'm so, SO SORRY this took so long! I just procrastinated, and then I wrote another story at one in the morning, and then I polished it because it sucked, and then I added a chapter two and it was really fun, and next thing you know this story is neglected and the other one has 8 chapters. But, this chapter was super fun to write! I don't think I've had this much fun since chapter one!**_

 _ **It was exhausting though! And I finally actually added a major plot point! YES! YEEESSSS! Anyway, no review responses today, I'm sorry. I'll do it next chapter. Also, SHOUT OUT TO THE NON COMMISSIONED WRITER (Awesome Author) AND FUELED BY NIGHTMARES (First reviewer to my other story, also an author)! Oh, and Guest Sorta also I guess! Hah, you thought I'd forget? Well..**_

 _ **We're no strangers to love(ing getting mentioned)...(Ect)... Never gonna give (Mentioning) you up! … (Ect, proceed with Rick Roll)**_


	5. Storm The Castle

_**Oh. My. God. I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING THIS?! FINALLY! I am so sorry this took so long, but I hope this makes up for it, I'm actually really excited about this! And I made my own cover for this too! Yay! I'm really freaking excited now, man, I need to calm down,this chapter is probably going to be an angst fest. Anyway, let's get this started!**_

 _Marco opened his eyes to the pitch black place once again. He sighed. He looked around and sure enough, there she was. Star. Or rather, Mewberty Star. Should he consider them the same person? He isn't really sure. He followed the light from her glowing eyes until he was in front of her._

" _Oh, hey Marco!" She greeted him, grinning widely. That grin would've really freaked him out a couple of days ago, but the shock of seeing it was starting to wear off at this point as he became desensitized to it._

 _It wasn't the grin itself that was disturbing to him, but rather who's face it was on. Normally, this was just a typical smile for Star, but the weird Mewberty Star butterfly thing? The expression on HER face made Marco fearful. She had looked at him the same way when she had first realized who he was, when he'd first met her._

 _But this wasn't the real Mewberty Star. The real one referred to herself in the third person, a detail he'd remembered once the whole incident was over and done with. This one didn't. So he had nothing to fear._

" _Nice to see you again! Hey, did you see the new guy that was with Ludo today?" She asked. Marco nodded, sighing. "It looks like he's hiring more baddies! Looks like we're going to have to kick a bit more ass than usual!" She chirped. Marco stopped and stared at her for a long moment._

" _What? My parents aren't around, I can say what I want!" She glared, annoyed. He sighed. "Don't worry, it's fine Marco! Anyway, I guess that I should get this over with, you probably want to go now." She told him. She flew over to the piano, and played the happy song again cheerfully._

 _It started off pretty simple, but the song intensified pretty quickly. Marco was pretty sure that if she didn't have so many hands, the song would be impossible to play. Or just really, really hard._

 _Either way, she played the short tune easily. After about a minute, it was over. The blood moon began to shine brightly. "Bye Marco!" She called out quickly, before everything went black._

Marco opened his eyes, and pressed a hand to his chest. For some reason, he always woke up from the dreams with his heart pounding. He didn't know why. He sighed.

It was the 6th time he'd had this dream. Every time it would happen, it always went the same. He would find himself in a dark place, see the glow from Mewberty Star's eyes, she'd talk to him for a minute, usually about what had happened that day strangely enough, before playing the same tune on the strange piano before the blood moon glowed.

Marco had no idea why he kept having this dream. But right now, he decided it didn't matter. He sighed, getting up and ready to start the day.

…

Star peeked into the hole, grinning. She leaned over to Marco, grinning. "Some of these have sandwiches in them!" She smiled, that being the only explanation she gave before throwing her arm into the hole carelessly.

"No, don't put your hand in- uhg." Marco exclaimed, making a worried little noise as Star put the entire top half of her body through the hole.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Marco asked anxiously. Star got out of the hole for a moment, looking to him. "I never said that." She deadpanned. Comforting.

"Come on Marco, you try it!" She chirped. He took his hand out of his hoodie pocket for a moment, staring at it. Harsh shivers racked his body at the thought of it.

"Uh, no." He told her.

"Suit yourself!"

Star reached her hand into the hole, reaching down as far as she could, and feeling her hand brush up against her prize. Feeling the soft bread of the sandwich, she immediately threw most of her body into the hole, screeching in excitement and kicking her legs to regain her balance and and pull herself out as she took the sandwich in her hand. Needless to say, she'd done this before.

"Ah!" She heard Marco make a frightened noise. "I've got you, I've got ya!" He called out, panicked. Star felt him grab onto her legs and attempt to pull her out of the hole. She grinned as he pulled her out far enough for her to regain enough balance and she threw her legs back, causing Marco to let go, and threw them up over the edge of the hole, bringing herself up with them and sitting on the edge of the tube around the hole in a smooth maneuver.

She grinned cheekily at Marco, sandwich in hand. She held the sandwich out, grinning at him. _"That would've taken way longer without him!"_ She thought, smiling. Marco scoffed, embarrassed of how badly she had just scared him.

Suddenly, steam started pouring from the holes as the monster woke up yawning. Star and Marco lost their balance and fell in front of it, Star still holding the sandwich she had stolen from it.

There was a moment of tense silence as the monster slowly looked to her.

Star and Marco ran out of the cave, screaming as the monster roared and began to follow. They reached the edge of a cliff, the monster still charging at them.

Marco looked down, paling at the large distance between them and the ground, feeling his breathing begin to pick up. Oh no. This was pretty high.

Ever since the Mewberty Incident, Marco had developed a fear of heights, the memory of the Mewberty Star creature tying him up and flying off into the sky fresh in his mind.

"Okay, let me just-" He began doing his best to attempt to scale the nearly completely vertical cliff, trembling a bit. Star, knowing they had no time for that, did the only logical thing she could think of.

She lunged, tackling him and knocking them both off of the cliff as the began soaring to the ground.

Star felt her tiny wings instinctively open, but ignored them, knowing they'd do practically nothing to slow her fall, let alone stop it. The two screeched as they made their descent.

Star quickly cast a spell to make a pancake trampoline, the two to safely bouncing off it, landing in a nearby tree.

Okay, maybe Star shouldn't have made it a trampoline in hindsight, but whatever.

The duo got tangled up in some vines and hung close to the ground, sandwich landing perfectly unharmed a little ways away. Star grinned, ignoring the sound of the monster landing on the ground a ways away.

"Star, we'd better get ou- _STAR!_ " Marco looked to the girl with a terrified expression as she reached for the sandwich, grinning widely as she inched closer.

"We've gotta get out of here! _Star! Listen!"_

"Just a little closer…" She murmured, grinning.

"Augh!" Marco made a frustrated noise before freeing once of his arms from the vines, taking Star's dimensional scissors from her bag and cutting away the rest of the vines, landing hard on the ground. He opened up a portal to Earth, turning to Star and paling as he saw the monster charging, only a few seconds away from taking revenge on the girl who'd stolen its sandwich.

Marco, acting fast, grabbed the vines that held his best friend and yanked them, and by extension her, through the portal forcefully just as Star grabbed the sandwich with a triumphant cry.

Star yelped as she landed on the floor of the Diaz household, looking to the sandwich and becoming disappointed and annoyed when she only found half of it in her grasp.

"I had it in my hands, Marco!" She cried, standing up and looking down to the boy, who still hadn't gotten off of the floor. "I had no idea what you were thinking."

Marco stared at the girl, appalled, before pushing himself up off the ground and facing her.

"I was _thinking_ of _not dying- AHH!"_ Marco shrieked as he felt his leg be grabbed, eyes widening and darting down quickly to see the monster, trying to drag him through the still-opened portal. He grabbed a nearby vase, hitting the monster with it, the vase breaking and the monster recoiling in pain. Marco took Star's scissors, and closed the portal with a mighty swipe.

The boy looked to Star, who looked mostly unphased, a little shocked at best.

"It's just…" Star began, looking up to make eye contact with her friend, "We went through all that trouble and this sad little scrap of sandwich is all we have to show for it!" She finished, angry, but mostly just disappointed.

"That's because it's not worth _dying_ for a _stupid piece of food!_ " Marco replied, yelling angrily, and slapping the sandwich out of Star's hand and to the wall in a fit of rage.

Marco felt guilty for a moment, before sighing. "I'm going to my room." He muttered, knowing he needed to calm down before he did something drastic.

"I hate it when you act like this.." Star murmured, trying not to let her voice break. "It makes me wonder why we're even friends."

Marco paused, eyes widening as he glanced back to her. But she didn't even notice, merely taking the sandwich off of the wall and muttering complaints about the flies, as if she hadn't even said anything wrong. He walked back into his room, slow and unbelieving, shutting the door behind him.

He collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, he broke, shuddering sobs wracking his body, Star's words and the events of the day replaying in his mind. The fear. The anger, that had only come from the unbearable worry for her safety. And now the regret. The heartache. The pain.

He put his hands over his mouth, feeling pathetic as he tried to stifle his loud crying as he shivered uncontrollably.

…

Star stormed into her room angrily, throwing a pillow over her face and screaming, trying to ignore the wetness in her eyes. She had just wanted to make him happy. She didn't want this. Why had she ruined it?!

She didn't mean to ruin it...

…

Star awoke hours later from a nightmare, opening her eyes and looking around her room. Her eyes immediately fell on the stupid sandwich that she'd stolen. She glanced away from it, regretful.

She had decided to go steal it for Marco.

She'd already had plenty before, and they were some of the best sandwiches she had ever had. So she had decided to try to steal one with Marco so that he could experience the flavors of the legendary sandwich as well. She had risked her own safety for him.

And _of course_ he didn't like that. He was _Marco,_ the safe kid. Of course he would be upset that his best friend had put herself in danger over a sandwich, no matter how good the sandwich ended up being.

Star sighed to herself. She had to apologize.

She walked over to Marco's bedroom door, knocking quietly.

"Marco…? I'm sorry, I was a jerk, I just really wanted you to try this sandwich… It kinda got a bit smashed and dirty, but it probably still tastes really good!" She explained, a sad, fake smile on her face as she tried to convince Marco to forgive her.

The door creaked open. No one was in the room. "Marco?" She looked around. "Hmm. No Marco."

She leaned over the railing of the stairs, looking down into the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?" She called. She leaned over further, far enough so that she could see. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were under a large blanket, giggling as a flashlight illuminated their silhouettes from underneath.

When she asked them, they told her they didn't know where Marco was either, and to try to call him from his cellphone. She obliged, reaching down from the railing further and dialing Maro's phone number from the house phone. Distantly, she heard his ringtone, and gasped.

"The call is coming from inside the house." She announced, as if she was in some cheesy horror movie. She swung herself back up over the railing, landing on her feet and making her way back to Marco's room, where she heard his phone from.

"Marco?" She asked, peaking into his room and finding him staring out of the window with his hood up, silent. "There you are!" She beamed.

"What's up with everyone hanging out in the dark like a bunch of weirdos..." She began, but trailed off, staring in shock. She watched as Marco's hoodie floated off of his bed, legs nowhere to be seen. "Uhh, Marco?" She murmured. "Where'd you put your legs…?"

She watched as the hoodie slowly turned to face her, and gasped. Instead of Marco inside, there was one of Ludo's minions. The fly.

"What have you done with Marco?!" She cried out.

"If you ever want to see the boy alive again, bring the wand to Ludo's castle tonight!" The little fly man replied. "And come _alone_." He snarled, wriggling out of Marco's hoodie and flying out the window, buzzing.

Star stood in shock for a moment, not reacting.

She heard Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walk into the room. Mr. Diaz laughing about how the telephone apparently hit him in the face. Then he asked if she had found Marco.

Star only trembled, not responding.

…

Star stepped through the portal, Ludo's castle in the distance. She glared hatefully, and made her way towards the silhouette of the castle in the distance.

"You're not even going to open it?" She heard a voice say. She ignored it for a moment before pausing, turning as she saw Ludo and Buff Frog sitting on a rock, a wriggling bag between them.

Star gasped, dashing over to them, knocking them off of the rock with a spell and falling to her knees in front of the bag. "Marco!" She cried out, opening the bag.

Marco wasn't inside.

"Tadpoles…?" She muttered, disappointed but mostly just confused. "Tadpoles?" Buff Frog repeated. Star knocked him down again with another, weaker beam from her wand. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

She stood over Ludo, her wand glowing with a menacing violet aura. "Where's Marco." She asked, voice terrifyingly calm.

"I don't even know who that is!" Ludo cried. The wand glowed brighter and he let out a little shriek.

"She is talking about Karate Boy." Buff Frog clarified, Star turning to face him. "Please no more laser beam." He muttered, gesturing back to Ludo. She turned back to Ludo, glaring. "I swear, I have no idea where your friend is!" Ludo exclaimed, panicked.

"Then why did you summon me to your castle?" She asked, growing a bit louder.

Buff Frog's expression changed, realization coming across his features. "...It is no longer _his_ castle."

"He's right." Ludo sniffled, suddenly growing emotional. "It's _Toffee's_ castle now." He muttered, kicking the dirt frustratedly.

"Toffee? I have no idea who that is-..." Star began, frustrated, before trailing off and looking to Buff Frog, who was fawning over a tadpole he held gently in his hand.

They were both silent for a moment as they made eye contact.

"Ludo gave me babies." Buff Frog told her.

"Okay, I'm done." Star told them, heading back towards the castle. "Wait!" She heard Ludo cry out from behind her. She ignored him and kept walking. She didn't have time to be distracted by them; she had to go save Marco. She had to apologize.

…

Maro struggled against the handcuffs on his wrists, pinning him to the chair, despite knowing it was futile. He sighed, giving up. "Well. Looks like I've had about all the fun I can have in here." He exclaimed, gesturing around the see-through crystal box he was trapped in.

"Oh wait." He used his feet to spin around the chair, putting his feet on a nearby stool. The momentum from the chair spinning dragged the stool around with it, before both the chair and by extension the stool stopped, facing Marco's captor.

"There. Now I'm done." He deadpanned.

"Alright, you got me here. What do you want with me?!" He asked, annoyed. "Well-"

"Oh! Oh! Tell him what you're gonna do to him! Wait'll you hear _this!_ " The fly cackled. "Um." Marco's captor shook the chair, causing the fly to fly up off of it. "Do you mind?" His captor asked, stood up, hanging his coat on a rack.

"Look, if your after the wand, its harder to get than you think. _Lots_ of people have tried." Marco explained. A section of the wall of the box opened up, like a door, and Marco's captor walked through, a plate with a sandwich on it in hand.

"Eat something." He told the boy. "Could be your last meal."

"Actually, I'm totally full. But if you're hungry I'm a great cook, so why don't you let me out of this chair and I'll give you a taste?" Marco snarled, clenching his fists.

"Okay." The nameless monster responded, not missing a beat. He pressed a button on a remote control and the handcuffs holding Marco to his chair released him. Marco gaped at his captors apparent stupidity for a moment before lunging. He swung at his captor, only to cry out in pain as he hit the wall. He turned around in confusion, seeing his captor standing there.

"There's two of you?" Marco asked, honestly just confused as to what the hell just happened. His captors reptilian tail wrapped around him, depositing him back in his chair before he stalked off, and sliding the stool with the sandwich over to him. "You really should eat." He deadpanned.

"I don't want your stinking sandwich!" Marco cried, slapping it off his plate (giving him a sense of deja-vu to when he did the same thing to Star earlier) and yelping in pain as the toothpick that was poked through an olive at the top stabbed him.

"You're a disappointment." The reptilian monster told him, voice monotone, before exiting the crystal box.

"Yeah, well you're boring. And you dress like a lawyer." Marco told him. "At least that idiot came dressed for a good time." Marco gestured to one of Ludo's monsters, who growled in anger and tried to punch him, which of course only resulted in the monster punching the wall and hurting his hand.

"I feel your pain." Marco told him, pressing his hand to the wall sympathetically.

…

"What did I say about pillows on my chair?"

"I was just-"

"I don't need them on my chair, I'm an adult."

There was a moment of silence as there the buzzing of the little fly man got closer, but then further away to where it was before.

"No." The first, unfamiliar voice, growled. The buzzing once again went away, but did not come back this time. Star poked her head through the doorway, and saw a reptilian monster, presumably Toffee, eating his dinner, and a bunch of Ludo's monsters guarding a see-through box, and inside was..

"Marco!" She whispered, worried. She turned to Ludo and Buff Frog, who had followed her inside, Ludo because he wanted his castle back and Buff Frog because he wanted a good home for his babies.

"Okay, here's the plan." She sighed, knowing if she didn't come up with one then Ludo and Buff Frog would stop her. "We're going in on the count of one."

"That is not good plan-" Buff Frog began, before Star interrupted him.

"One."

"No, wait, Star!"

Star ignored Buff Frog, immediately charging in. Buff Frog followed, after a moment. She used a blast of magic to propel herself onto the table as she charged at Toffe, a colorful cloud mist behind her from the spell. Toffee looked surprised for a moment, before falling back into a bored expression.

"You made it." He deadpanned, shrugging carelessly. An aggressive laser beam hit his arm, causing him to grunt in pain and fly backwards.

She jumped off of the table with a war cry, turning three of Ludo's monsters into harmless babies before charging up to the strange clear box Marco was trapped in. The boy watched her with wide, amazed eyes.

"Super Sonic-" Star quickly stopped her spell to blast one of the minion babies that was trying to bite her. She began to say the spell name again.

"Super Sonic Leech Bomb!" She finished, green leeches latching onto the wall of the box. "Huh?" She heard Marco say from inside the box, her heart skipping a beat. He was safe. He was here.

Not the time to be relieved. He wasn't even out of the box yet. Focus.

The leeches eyes started blinking. Marco yelped and flung himself to the other side of the box, curling up on the ground and covering his head with his arms.

The bombs exploded, a loud ringing noise filling the air for a moment.

Star stared at the box.

It was entirely intact. Time almost seemed to freeze for a moment.

"What-" Star was interrupted by a crocodile monster knocking her to the ground with his giant fist, pinning her there. Right. Back to the task at hand.

Luckily, Buff Frog came to the rescue, tackling his old comrade to the ground. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, hey Buff Frog-" The monster was interrupted when Buff Frog gave him a quick punch to his snout. The monster stared a moment before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Star looked over to her right, and her eyes widened as she saw the monsters she'd earlier transformed into babies, charging at her with a chainsaw. Buff Frog acted fast, taking the chainsaw from the babies as Star put them in a magic bubble and on the other side of the room. She knew they couldn't get out of that. Thinking for a moment, she put the monster Buff Frog had knocked out in a bubble too, just in case it woke up and tried to fight them again.

She glanced towards Marco, who was staring at her and Buff Frog with wide, bewildered eyes. Star shrugged. Buff Frog gave him a little wave as his babies looked over at Marco from the fountain attached to their fathers back.

Two more monsters came and lost, as Star propelled herself onto Ludo's chandelier. She blew out a lit candle that was right next to her, as not to risk setting her hair on fire. She quickly put the two other unconscious monsters in bubbles, as she noticed one was starting to wake up again, and focused, preparing her next spell.

She made a motion like she was pulling something from the back of her wand to her shoulder, a trail of magic following her movements and forming a rocket launcher, and she grit her teeth. She fired her next spell, a rainbow nuke, out of the makeshift rocket launcher she had created. Marco covered his head again, but he ended up not needing to.

The crystal still hadn't been broken.

Star paused, pushing the magic that had made the wand into a rocket launcher back inside of the wand. She watched as Marco pressed his hands against the wall, looking absolutely helpless.

This inspired a hot, boiling rage inside of her, as she felt angry tears begin to well up in her eyes.

She dropped off of the chandelier, and walked towards the box angrily. She noticed some of the monsters trapped in the bubbles pounding at the surface, trapped. All the others were unconscious still, but they were all in the bubbles. Good, that means that they can't distract her anymore.

Star put up a magical wall as she walked towards Marco, so she could focus entirely on her next task and not be distracted by the sight of the monsters trying to pop her bubbles and get back to fighting her.

She walked forward a bit more and held up her wand, closing her eyes. She felt a surge of power as her hearts and wand lit up and she opened her eyes, unshed tears glistening in the light.

She watched Marco back away from the wall, looking both amazed and frightened at the same time. Star tried not to focus on him; it was the wall between them that needed to be destroyed. So, with a twirl and a quick second for the magic to wind up, the spell was unleashed as Marco fell to the ground and covered his head once more.

For a moment, the world was white. But as the light from the explosion faded, everyone could see again. Marco slowly removed his hands from over his head and got up onto his knees, staring at Star with wide eyes, the wall between the two obliterated.

As the magical energy faded from Star, as did the glow in her wand and cheeks, Star came back to her senses, gasping and pressing her hands to her cheeks in amazement.

She then looked up, back over to the boy on the ground. " _Marco!_ " She cried out, running to him.

"Star!" Marco called back, getting up and going to her too. " _We did it!_ " She cried, before the two bumped into each other, Marco falling over. Star, who remained upright, looked at him sheepishly. "Heh, sorry, I was just excited. Come on, come on, let's get out of here!" She grinned, offering a hand and helping him up.

But as she turned and tried to lead him away, she heard a strange noise, and turned around, only to gasp in absolute horror at what she saw. The wall had reformed, trapping Marco's arm in between.

Marco, acting fast and knowing if he stayed as he was his arm would get cut off, yanked his arm back towards him as the wall fully reformed. He looked terrified as he pressed his hands up against the wall again, Star putting her hand over his fearfully.

"Oh no…" She gasped, tearing up. Buff Frog coming up behind her and they stared at the wall, horrified, as Ludo's monsters continued to try to break out of the bubbles to restrain her.

"Uhg.." Star whipped around to see Toffee standing up, for the first time since she had knocked him down, and regenerating his arm. She gasped; when had she blown his arm off? Was the spell she first cast on him really that powerful?

Toffee stared to Star, a bored expression on his face, as he pressed a button on a remote control. Star heard a whirring noise, and turned to Marco, and was horrified to see the roof of the box closing in on him. The two gasped.

" _No, no, no, NO!_ " Star cried out, trying her best to hold up the glass, to stop it with her brute force, but to no avail. Toffee casually hung up his tie on the same rack as his coat as Star screeched. " _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!_ "

Star paused for a moment, then whipped around and backed away a few steps, magic charging up again. "That's not going to work again." Toffee told her, as she turned her head to face him, but still keeping her wide stance faced towards the box.

"That crystal's twice as strong now." He clarified, sitting back down in his chair. "Don't worry, Star!" Marco called to her, seeing the hopeless expression on her face. "I think I've got it!" He lied.

Star looked down to her wand, then back to Toffee, and jumped up on the table, ignoring Marco. She stood in front of the reptile, screwing her eyes closed tight, and dropped the wand onto the plate in front of him.

"Fine. Take it." She murmured, causing Marco to glace up, seeing Star and her tear-filled eyes.

"Now let Marco go." She demanded.

Suddenly, Ludo jumped up onto the table, cackling, and reaching his tiny arms out to take the wand. He was immediately caught by one of his old minions, the chicken, and restrained. Star couldn't help but be grateful that it hadn't tried to attack her, otherwise it would've been in a bubble right now and no one would be able to stop Ludo. Except maybe Toffee.

Ludo cried for help and squirmed inside his old minon's mouth helplessly. "What do you think, I'm like Ludo?" Toffee asked. "Just swallow it."

The chicken monster's eyes widened nervously for a moment, before reluctantly obeying, swallowing Ludo whole as Star watched, horrified. Toffee slowly took the plate and slid it back to Star.

"I don't _want_ your wand. _Destroy it._ " He told her.

"What?!" Star and Marco exclaimed in unison.

Toffee looked at Star with a completely emotionless expression. Then his expression turned to a manic grin and his eyes widened. "Surprise!" He exclaimed, absolutely gleeful. His face immediately switched back to being bored, making Star do a double take.

You know what? Not important right now, she decided.

"I can't! I don't even know how!" She cried out.

"Yes you do. It was the first spell your mother taught you." He said softly.

Star looked down the wand slowly. "The whispering spell…" She muttered, sick realization washing over her.

"Exactly. Marco's waiting." He told her. Star looked to the boy, her best friend, who was staring at her with a terrified expression as the glass started to press up against his cheek and his arms trembled from trying to hold up the glass.

"Star?" He asked. Star had never heard him sound more uncertain and terrified. Star knew she could never let him die here; which meant there was only one choice.

She dropped to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes, as she held her wand close. "I'm sorry.." She murmured to it.

She began to whisper quietly, in a language Marco couldn't understand, as the wand turned black and the wings withered to dust.

She placed down the now gray wand back on the plate. Marco thought that was the end of it, but then the wand opened up and fog poured out, an eerie tune playing, as the ghost of the tiny unicorn rose out of it.

It hovered for a moment before zipping around Star. It floated up close to her ear, and whispered something back to her. Marco didn't know what it said, but he knew it must've been important to Star, he thought as he watched as a single tear finally escaped Star's eye, sliding down her cheek as the unicorn whinnied, rearing up before galloping away.

Star wiped the tear from her cheek and looked to Toffee. "Now let Marco go." She sniffled. Marco had never heard her sound more defeated and sad. It broke his heart a bit to see the girl like this.

Toffee grinned as he pressed the button on his remote control again, and the pressure that was crushing Marco was quickly released, and the door to the box opened. Marco sat up and tried to run out again.

"Sta- aurgh!" Star ran into Marco again, sliding underneath the door and into the box with him, closing the door behind her.

"Run." She whispered to Buff Frog, who was standing awkwardly off to the side. His eyes widened and he did as told, taking his kids and running.

"Okay, you've really got to stop shoving me." Marco groaned.

"It's not over." She told him simply.

"Gentlemen," Toffee announced, grinning, and not bothering to free any of the monsters that were in the bubbles yet, "It's been a pleasure."

Suddenly, the wand started glowing with energy. The monsters in the bubbles looked terrified, but Star knew they'd be fine. After a moment of glowing and trembling, the crystal inside the wand shattered, and an explosion rang out. Once again, the world went white.

Marco and Star slowly stood up, looking to the walls of the box. They were completely covered in black ash. Star slowly opened up the door, Marco peeking outside of the box from behind her.

The first thing Marco noticed was that the coat and tie had survived the explosion. He walked over to the set, glaring.

"Tch. Lawyers." He muttered. Star noticed an egg in the distance, the one that the chicken monster had laid before running. Star hoped that it made it out okay, it was one of the monsters not protected by the bubbles.

She glanced around and noticed that all the monsters that she'd put in bubbles were fine, thanks to her magic, but were still unconscious. Just as she'd thought. The bubbles had finally burst now, however, without the magic from her wand to consistently reinforce them.

Star stared across the flattened area that used to be Ludo's castle when she noticed the egg again, starting to hatch. Immediately, she grabbed Marco's face and turned him to look at the egg.

"Look! Nature." She told him, the pair watching as Ludo burst out of the egg, egg whites (that happened to be tinted green. Egg greens?) spilling from the hole.

"Eugh." Star and Marco muttered in unison.

Well, that was disgusting. But hey! Ludo was alive! Star couldn't help but be a bit overjoyed, even if she and Ludo were enemies. She'd never want him dead.

"... Where is my castle?" He croaked. "It's gone." Star deadpanned. "And.. where is.. Your wand?" He asked. Star blinked in surprise, but then realized he probably only cared because he wanted it, not because he was actually concerned for her.

"That's gone too." She told him, a bit sadly.

"Everything?" Ludo muttered. Star nodded regretfully.

Ludo was silent for a moment, looking upset, before growing angry.

"We are _no longer friends!"_ He cried out.

"We never were friends?"

"You are now my _mortal enemy_! This day, I vow-" Ludo began, before Star walked over and took his dimensional scissors, already done with hearing him rant. She opened up a portal to Mewni, not really paying attention to exactly where on Mewni she was sending him, and threw him and his scissors through. She heard Ludo let out a little yelp before the portal closed.

Suddenly, Star heard a noise, looking up to see what appeared to be some sort of meteor, and watched as it crashed a ways away.

She looked to Marco for a moment, before running over to the lading site to see what it was, the boy following wordlessly.

The duo stopped by the edge of the crater, looking inside and watching the dust settle. Once the dust was gone it was clear to see what the "meteor" was; Star's wand. Star felt her shoulders sag sadly as she looked over to Marco. They made eye contact for a moment before the boy brought her into a hug, Star holding him tightly and resisting the urge to start crying on his shoulder.

Star heard some words in a language she didn't understand, and looked down to see a tiny horse. He seemed to be in a deep inner monologue as he tied up his mane in a ponytail (hah) and opened up a little box, containing what looked to be a horn.

He picked it up, screwing it onto his head, and slid down the ditch. He got up and walked to the remains of Star's wand, opening it and climbing down the staircase inside and into the chamber where the previous unicorn used to live.

All was silent for a moment before there was deep rumbling in the ground, the soil absorbing the wand as Star slid down the crater to see what was happening, landing a little ways away from where her wand was moments ago, Marco following her.

She looked up to see crystals forming around the crater, and a large one forming right in front of her. She watched with wide eyes as the large crystal opened, blue light pouring out, as a new wand floated down into her hand. She gasped, looking at it with starry eyes.

It was pink, a purple crisscrossing pattern across the handle, a golden butterfly-shaped bow where the handle and the ball on the end of it met. The wings looked sharper than they were on the last wand, and the crystal inside looked different. Instead of a full Star, it looked like half of one, the other half being black.

"Woah." She gasped, completely shocked. "Upgrade." Marco muttered.

The two didn't know how wrong he was.

Suddenly, they felt vibrations in the ground, looking up to see a fleet of warnicorns and nights charge up to them. Star stood up, glancing to Marco worriedly.

A rider immediately directed their warnicorn into the ditch and stopped in front of them, another hopping off of their horse and running to them.

The latter knight quickly wrapped Marco in a hug. "Oh, Marco! I am so happy to see you!" A familiar, masculine sounding voice told the boy. The man laughed, relieved.

"Um, do I know you?" Marco asked nervously.

"Oh Marco, it is me! I am your dad!" Mr. Diaz replied, removing his helmet to reveal his smiling face.

"My dad!" Marco cheered, hugging him back.

"Ooh, my turn! Come here!" Mrs. Diaz cheered, throwing off her helmet and revealing herself as the one on the warnicorn. She leaned down to try to hug him, but lost her balance, halfway sliding off of the warnicorn.

"Oh- Ah- I'm going down!" She cried, ending up upside down. "Just come here and hug your mother." She sighed, opening up her arms.

"This is so awkward, mom." Marco muttered, obliging.

"It's not awkward! Don't make it awkward!" She replied, still smiling.

"Wait, how did _you guys_ get here?" Star asked.

"They used your mirror." Another familiar voice replied, causing Star to tense up as her father removed his helmet.

…

Star sighed, collapsing onto the bed. That was exhausting. After everyone had found them, Star and Marco were taken to the castle. There, Star thought she was going to be in huge trouble, but it turns out her mom actually just… let it go? She wasn't entirely sure, it was really confusing.

But either way, the whole thing took a lot out of her. She was just glad to be home.

… Home.

Star stopped for a moment, pondering. That was funny. She didn't refer to the family castle as her home anymore. Now she was referring to the Diaz household as her home.

Star couldn't help but smile to herself a bit. She didn't mind that. This _did_ feel like her home now.

The girl sighed to herself, satisfied, and got comfortable in her bed, closing her eyes, beginning to drift off.

Everything today had proved it to her, Star decided. Earth _was_ her home now.

And she wouldn't want it any other way.

…

 _Marco looked around the void, sighing to himself. Well, looks like it was time to do this again. He slowly made his way towards the light._

 _Star turned to him, smiling. "Marco!" The girl greeted him, grinning and flying over to him. Immediately, she wrapped him up in a hug._

 _"I was so worried about you today. I'm so sorry, Marco." She murmured. "I-I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't ended up okay. Especially after what I said earlier. I'm sorry." The butterfly-like version of Star continued, near whispering._

 _Marco paused for a moment, and for the first time ever, spoke to the dream princess._

" _It's okay, I forgive you.'_

 _ **And that's the end! Holy hecc, that was a long chapter. Well, tbh you all deserve it after the wait, seriously, I should've done this sooner. Anyway, I noticed that in earlier chapters I responded to the reviews in the next chapter instead of doing it the regular way. I'm not going to do that anymore, too much work, and from now on I'm just going to respond to reviews normally. So this is the last time I'll be doing this!**_

 _ **Also shoutouts! It's a habit at this point! SHOUTOUT TO GUEST SORTA, FUELED BY NIGHTMARES, AND THENONCOMMISIONEDWRITER!**_

Review Responses!

Guest Sorta (Chapter 3): I get a lot of recognition on this site for a nerdy thirteen year old hermit. But thank you, I enjoy every last bit of it, I'm very spoiled. I just sit in my room and giggle maniacally whenever I get a mention or some kind of recognition for my existence.

Me: _Well, you'd better get used to it, I'm not going to stop doing it anytime soon! I've gotten too used to it by now! (I do the same thing tbh)_

FeMorgenstern11 (Chapter 3): really cool. I loved the way you wrote ths episode! I want you to continue the storie!

Me: _Aww, thanks! I really appreciate it. It always makes me happy to see that people like my work._

LumberHyjack (Chapter 3): Loving this so far keep up the good work

Me: _Thanks, I will! Hopefully more consistently, too. I am so sorry, I haven't updated this in like a year geez._

Dinodude (Chapter 2): I'm glad Marco and Star are close they seem great and better if they got together cause of their personalities match

Me: _Obviously! The majority of the fandom agrees, so you won't need to worry about not finding a lot of good Starco stuff on here. Thanks for the review!_

Fueled By Nightmares (chapter 3): How'd I even get here? Also, were the last two chapters just retellings of episodes? I watched all of Season 1, I swear it was mostly the same. Who wrote this anyway... Oh. Yep, this is the other story I've been told doesn't update much at the same time people actually read read it.

(I'm joking this is good. First non video game fanfiction Ive read.)

Me: _Just for clarification for everyone else, this is the first reviewer for the second story I've ever posted, please welcome Fueled By Nightmares! (don't get jealous Guest Sorta you're still the original)_

 _Also yes, the first few chapters were retellings of other episodes but with minor changes, but there will be more changes as the series goes on, I have a plan. As you all can see, there's already something strange happening in this story: Marco is beginning to have reoccuring dreams of Mewberty Star. Things are (hopefully) going to get good, eventually._

zonetan (Chapter 4):nice story liking the changes you made

hope the next one comes out soon

Me: _...I am so sorry. Thanks for the compliments, though! I'm glad people are liking what I'm doing!_

If I Could Begin to Be (Chapter 4):... Greetings...

... didn't see that undertale reference, though good job. I hope to see more from this again..

Me: _Once again, I am so sorry. This took way too long. Also yeah, I mentioned in the author's note of last chapter I think that I slipped in a scene heavily inspired by Undertale, which apparently slipped by at least one person. Which is good, I don't want this story to have a ton of references like my other one, since this one is more serious. Not that much more serious, but still. Anyway, thanks for the review!_

Guest Sorta (Chapter 4): Fanshmastical chapter, you lovely writer, you! And rickrolls are awesome, thank!

Me: _Welcome back Guest Sorta! Yeah I didn't do one of these last chapter so the reviews sorta backed up a bit, so there are two reviews by Guest Sorta in here now, one for both chapters! Also yes, I've learned that Rickrolling was apparently NOT a dead meme by the time chapter 4 was posted. And I don't think it's dead yet now, either. Nice._

FeMorgenstern11 (Chapter 4): woah! I really missed this storie, looking forward to the next chapter. Please post as soon as you can!

Me: _I AM SO SORRY I AM A BAD PERSON. But yeah, uh, it's here now! Yay?! Thanks for the review, sorry this took so long…_

svtfoekitten (chapter 1): I love it!

svtfoekitten (chapter 4): The end? The END?! I feel left on a cliff...

Me: _I'M SORRY THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, I MEANT THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! Also, like I've said like 10 times now, I am so sorry this took so long. Thanks for leaving a review, by the way!_

Banana-The-Sloth (chapter 4): Looking pretty cool. Excited for more if it comes!

Me: _… I'M SORRY! It did come, at least.. Still, sorry, thanks for the review. Glad you like my story._

theNonCommisionedWriter (Chapter 4): God, if only I have that effort to write chapters that long hahaha! I do appreciate being mentioned twice so I think we'll just shoutout to each other from now on! Keep up the good work!

Me: _Aww, thanks! Sorry it took so long, turns out I DIDN'T have that effort to write chapters that long for a while. And by awhile I mean like a year. Sorry. But yeah, I'm back now! Yay?_

CutsiePie3890 (Chapter 4): Cool story. Great Starco moment

Me: _Thanks! I'm glad you like the extra Starco! Thank you for reviewing!_

Guest (Chapter 4): You have to continue! Get On with the story my creative sister!

Me: _Yeah! Also sorry, for like the 20th time. But I did it! It took a while but I did! Woo! Thanks for the review!_

Star's Keyblade4114 (Chapter 4):is this story still going on?

Me: _Surprisingly, yes. Yes it is. Sorry I took so long!_

Unknown: Continue the story I wanna know what happens next.

Me: _Done! After like a year! Sorry! I'm happy you're interested in this story though!_

LawKaynn (Chapter 4): Love it. Keep it up please.

Me: _Thank you. I did. Took like a year though, sorry again. Thanks for your review!_

MicroRyuu (Chapter 4): I would love to see Mewberty Star again! Loved the cameo at the end and left me wishing for more. Please Continue with this awesome story

Me: _Surprisingly, I DID continue with the story,and not too long after this particular person left their review! Still, it took too long and I'm sorry. And as you can tell by this chapter, your wish has been granted! I planned to make Marco start having recurring dreams ever since I wrote in the first one, so this review made me happy because I knew that wish would be fulfilled._

 _ **OKAY THAT'S THE END OF THE REVIEW RESPONSE AND I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN GEEZ. I'LL STILL RESPOND TO REVIEWS, BUT NOT PUBLICALLY ANYMORE. Bye!**_

 _ **OKAY BUT I JUST FIGURED OUT THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS LIKE 7,000 WORDS AND THIS STORY EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTER HAS 10,000? WHAT THE HECC?**_


End file.
